


The Grey Man

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Makoto's Dad is alive, No Metaverse, No Personas, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU. Kurusu Akira meets Makoto's father for the first time.





	The Grey Man

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head during Father's day. This is some fluff before I have the nerve to post a full-blown series. My original draft got deleted so this is actually version two of the story. Took most of the day to rewrite what I can remember and unfortunately the original had more content. :/

"How is your Japanese score a 2 out of 5?" Makoto stared at her boyfriend's last exam. Akira was sitting on the ground across the table from Makoto in the middle of her room. Akira's past exams and books took most of the table's space while the bed behind her was scattered with her own study materials. Studying in the library proved to be unfruitful when they couldn't concentrate with the other students' whispering and gossiping. Despite doing well in his last exams, Akira was hoping to get into the top ten in his next quarterly exam to silence those whispers. Akira had his head in his hands in frustration. 

"Some of the words are hard." He groaned. Makoto grinned at him with this newfound knowledge. Normally, she was serious in her studying but Akira has often teased her for her own naivety in life and in their relationship so it was fair for her to strike back.

"Can you pronounce zashiki-warashi?" 

"Wazza..zawashikizarashi!"

Makoto was trying to suppress her laughter, almost choking after his failed attempt. It failed as laughter spilled out when she spoke.

"That is not even close! Why did you change za to wa?"

"Are you going to help me or not?" Akira's face was red from embarrassment. She nodded, still grinning at the poor boy. Makoto leaned over the spread of papers to take a look at his practice sentences. She gave out a hum before she pointed at one of the lines with her pen. 

"That sentence is suppose to be in past tense so it should be tabemashita, not tabemasu." Akira nodded as he corrected his mistake. He scribbled out the other words that were in present tense to past tense as well. After a while, they studied in silence. Akira turned to his books, reading up information about the past tense of Japanese na-adjectives. Makoto grabbed one of the practice sheets Akira had finished. She went into study mode as she pushed the left side of her hair back behind her ear and begin scribbling over his paper for notes and tips. 

After an hour of writing and reading has passed, Akira took off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes to stay awake. Noticing how tired he was getting, Makoto finished marking his last paper for any mistake she could find. He definitely was getting better. 

"Akira?"  

"...Hm?" Akira stretched out his arms. Tears started to form from the edges of his eyes as he covered his yawning mouth with his right hand.    

"What time is it?" Akira paused. He put on his glasses and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He lit up his phone, the screen brightly showing the time. 

"It's 6 PM." 

"We should stop here. It is getting late," Makoto felt herself yawning after catching it from Akira. "You should be fine for your next exam."

Akira gathered his things and placed them in his bag. "I better hurry before boss forgets to feed Morgana. He would not like it if I am past my curfew."

He slung the bag over his right shoulder and held out his left hand. Makoto took his hand with her right as he lifted her up from the ground. They began walking to the front door with their hands intertwined. Makoto sighed.

"You work so hard Akira. All this curfew and probation business. It's unfair." Makoto frowned. Akira mindlessly rubbed his thumb over her right hand. He pushed his glasses up so Makoto couldn't see his expression.

"It will be alright." He mumbled. It wasn't but he couldn't let her know that. Akira looked up and smiled at her. "I have you, don't I?" 

Her cheeks flushed. "How can you say things like that so casually?"

He chuckled.

"I can't help it," His teasing voice was back once more. "You are adorable when you are flustered."

"I-I am not flustered." She said, betraying her words as her face grew brighter. Before they reached the front door, they heard the door click unlocked from the outside. A gruff middle-aged man with grey scruffy hair and faint stubble came around the corner with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He took off his police hat to get a better look at the two. 

"Makoto," the man said, looking at Makoto before turning to Akira. "Who is that?"

Akira gaped. His bag fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Makoto released Akira's hand. "You're home early."

Makoto's father, the police officer of Shibuya Station, stared down at Akira. Scary red eyes pierced through Akira's own glasses. It had reminded him the first time he had met Makoto. Akira gulped but Niijima-san turned away. Her dad peered around the house, ignoring them for a brief period.

"Hm? Where is Sae?"

"She is not going to be home tonight. She said she is working overtime at the office." Her father turned back to the couple. His left eyebrow cocked up.

"Oh? You two were home alone then?" He said coolly.  

They felt a chill running through their back but he seemed unfazed about what he had said. He pointed at Akira with his cigarette. 

"You never did answer my question." Niijima-san took off his shoes and walked into his own apartment. He discarded the cigarette in the trash before Makoto could lecture him about his smoking habits. 

"This is Kurusu Akira. I've told you about him." She said nervously. Despite his racing heart, Akira gave a polite bow.

"It is nice to meet you." But when Akira looked up, the man was already sitting on the couch. He had already taken off his bag that was strapped across his chest, his arms sprayed across the arm of the couch, and his face was facing upwards towards the ceiling. 

"I'm hungry, Makoto make something light for me."

Makoto blinked. "What?" 

"Isn't dinner going to be soon?" Niijima-san turned to look at Akira. He said nonchalantly, "Come, sit and relax."

Akira couldn't figure out what Makoto's father would want from him. Normally he can read people-especially adults-but something about Niijima-san made him feel relaxed and fearful at the same time. Akira cleared his throat.

"I should go. My guardian will not like it if I stay too long."

"Nonsense. I can talk to your guardian. A word from a police officer won't hurt, would it?" He waved his hand towards him as a gesture. 

"Sit next to me." This time it sounded like a command. Niijima-san gave a look to his daughter as a silent exchange was playing between the two Niijimas. Makoto ended the exchange with a brief nod and turned to give an apologetic look to Akira before she disappeared into the kitchen. Akira looked to the door and wondered if he should run as fast as he can or comply to Niijima-san's request. He then remembered that Niijima-san is indeed a police officer and he can probably track Akira down. Akira slowly made his way next to scruffy looking man. 

"So you're Kurusu-kun," Niijima-san said. He placed his arms around him, gripping his shoulder with his right hand. Akira can smell the smoke from the cigarette Niijima-san discarded earlier. As Niijima-san pull him closer, Akira can feel the beads of sweat rolling through his forehead.

What is going on?

"You are younger than Makoto aren't you?" Akira nodded as a reply. 

"And you are already calling her Makoto?" Akira hesitated before nodding slowly as a reply. Niijima-san released his grip on his shoulder before sneaking a look at Makoto in the kitchen. She seemed preoccupied and out of ear-shot.

"Is it possible..." He leaned forward to whisper. "That this old man got in your way?" 

Akira's face flamed. 

"Wha-No! No! Of course not, we were just studying." Akira said sharply in a hushed whisper. Niijima-san roared in laughter at Akira's reaction. He smacked his back repeatedly in jest.  

"I'm just playing with you kid. Makoto has told me a lot about you." He grinned, causing Akira to stiffen. Niijima-san was an odd man. 

Then his face darkened and Akira noticed the mood in the air shifted.

"She even told me about your record." 

Akira's blood ran cold. He knew how this story ended. Akira rubbed his palms on his jeans. Before Akira can open his mouth to explain his side of the story, Niijima-san dropped his head. He raised his hand to stop Akira from speaking. 

"It's wrong," The tone in his voice became serious. Akira was taken back, he sounded angry. Niijima-san scowled. "I cannot stand that type of corruption in the system."

Niijima-san moved away, giving some space to Akira. He leaned back into the couch with his arms crossed.

Akira stared at him.

"You believe my story?"

"What you got was a bunch of bullshit." 

Akira felt his jaw twitched at the reaction. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes still in shock.

Niijima-san shrugged at his reaction. He ran his hand through his grey hair. "Makoto believes you and I trust her. In my honest opinion, you were in the right defending the woman. That is what I believe to be true justice."

His eyes then narrowed at the boy. The red eyes no longer seemed scary to him and Akira can now see the similarities between Makoto and her father.

"Plus my gut says you're a nice kid." He said smirking with confidence. "And I trust my gut."

Niijima-san then rubbed his stubble with his right hand, thinking about the incident. "I took a look at the police report. It is a shame we have no proof to reverse the conviction. If only you can remember the man or even the woman who lied on her statement. The report didn't track any names. The man who did this is influential." 

Akira's head started to hurt as he thought about what had happened. It was dark; he didn't remember names or faces. All he remembered was two police officers grabbing him by the arms at the end of the night. Shaking his head off of the painful experience, he returned to the present.

Akira rubbed his hands together, he wasn't sure to make of this feeling. He had thought if he gave an adult a reason to distrust, it'd be all over. Niijima-san, an officer, was the first adult to hear his story and not see him as a convicted delinquent.

Noticing Akira's uneasiness, Niijima leaned forward suddenly. His face glowered.

"I won't let you have my daughter." Niijima-san said seriously.

Akira sharply turned his head at him. His eyes widen. "What!?"

"Just kidding!" He let out a raucous laugh. "I just wanted to try saying that once." 

Akira exhaled. His heart has not calmed down once since he sat down next to him. 

"I...I see."

A smile plastered on the old man's face. Niijima-san wanted Akira to feel comfortable around him but there was something that was bothering Akira. He shuffled his feet around, his hands were wrangled as he gathered the courage to speak. The grey man gave a puzzled look before Akira spoke up. 

"Actually.. isn't the daughter's boyfriend usually someone that fathers hate? Especially one with a record." 

Niijima-san scratched his chin at the thought. He leaned back to his couch once again as he stared upwards.  

"Hmm? Why though?" He said in a carefree tone. He looked to Akira earnestly. "Makoto chose you did she not? Getting along with you, isn't it a good thing for her?"

Akira looked up at the man. Niijima-san to his core is a loving father, a great police officer, and a gentle man. No wonder Niijima Makoto had so much respect for her father; he remembered the nightly discussions he had with Makoto. How she wanted to be a police officer just like her father. He can see the similarity the two shared when it comes to justice, the determination and grit.  

"Unless, there is a reason for me to hate you?" His eyes glinted with amusement. Niijima-san was also a playful man. 

"No. I swear." Akira laughed. For the first time since the interaction, Akira felt completely relaxed. He knew he can get along with him.

"Is it over?" a voice was heard from the kitchen. 

"Yeah." Niijima-san said, standing up. "Come send off Kurusu." 

Makoto went to hug her father. Her father in return kissed Makoto on the forehead and patted her head before heading to the dinner table. 

"Thanks for dinner Makoto." 

Makoto turned to Akira with a smile on her face. 

"Sorry. He gave you so much trouble." He stood up and wrapped his right arm around her waist. 

"Was this whole thing on purpose?" 

"It was a surprise for me too but he has expressed wanting to meet you."

Akira sighed. Even though he knew Niijima-san is a good guy, the whole exchange tired him out. Akira grabbed his bag from the ground and held it on his right arm as they walked out the front door. The two stood outside, a few feet away from her apartment and from her father.

"Well, the Niijima household has some lively people." He grew a grin. "You are my favorite of course."

Her cheeks went pink at his statement. Makoto turned to face Akira as she linked her arms around his neck. She then pulled him down for a kiss while he tightly held her around her waist with his arms, returning the kiss. It was a routine they normally do before sending each other off for the night. He groaned after he pulled away.

"Just give me a warning before I meet your sis." 

Makoto smiled at him brightly before pulling him closer to her.

"No promises." she whispered into his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Despite the rough exterior, he was extremely gentle deep down." 
> 
> I'm hoping I got the portrayal of Makoto and Sae's father correct. I think he and Akira would've gotten along due to their ideologies, though my head canon is he would give Akira a hard time by teasing him.


End file.
